Long Awaiting Desires
by TrunksGirlKiryn
Summary: No body knows how long it has been. How long she has been waiting for this day. No she is ready to make her lord happy, no matter what it will take. SesshomaruxRin fanfic. Please Enjoy. REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

Hey, Im kinda writing this story to get my feels out lol cause I have been having this weird obsession with Sesshomaru and Rin, even though I only ship them as a father/daughter pairing. But I don't know lets just see how it goes. Please review and tell me what you think.

**Chapter 1:**

**It has been almost 8 years since Naraku as defeated and everyone was living comfortably in such times of peace. Kagome and Inuyasha now were married and living happily in the village. Miroku and Sango were raising their 3 kids; while Miroku and Inuyasha do demon slaying work on the side. Nothing have seemed to come up since Naraku has died. And even though everyone has had a happy ending, there was still one story that was never solved. What will happen of Sesshomaru and Rin. Where will their relationship go? Would they finally decided to part ways? Or did Sesshomaru and Rin contemplate the day that they would finally be able to reunite?**

**She ran through the forest, as the now rising sun was showing through the tree. She held one part of her kimono so that she doesn't trip or get it dirty. The crunchy of the falling leaves in the fall weather failed at disguising her steps from the neighboring animals. Even though she is out of breath, running as fast as she could, she still had a smile on her face. Because there was no better day than the day that Lord Sesshomaru would come to visit her. **

**Rin was out in the forest when she suddenly remember what time it was around. It was getting close to the last 2 month of the year, and it is usually around this time Sesshomaru would come to visit her. Her hopes were high even though she knew that there is actually a very high chance that he wouldn't come. He seemed to be so busy with getting back to his past goals since Naraku is gone. She even starts to think that he feels he doesn't have time for her any more. **

**She reached the edge of the forestry and she could now see her own house in the village. He spirits were high and her enthusiasm was going overboard. She ran even quicker than what she was before. Getting careless she ran through some twigs of a tree and got the sleeve of her kimono caught in it. She didn't mind it as she continued on with running and it tore her shirt. Slowly she saw her house getting closer and closer and she was only steps away from it. **

"**Hello Rin," Other kids and people of the village called out to her.**

**She waved with a 'hi' every once in a while but she wasn't in the time for talking or holding conversation like she usually would do. **

**Seconds later and she was there finally to her house. She waited outside the door so that she could catch her breath. Last thing she wanted was for Sesshomaru to see her going crazier than usually. She was hoping he was there. All she wanted was to see his face and call to him like she used to when she was 8. **

**She slowly opened the door to make it looked like she wasn't expecting anyone and once she looked inside. He wasn't there. He smile turned upside down and she looked towards the ground. All those expectations of him being there was gone. **

"**I should have expected it," She muttered to herself as she was about to take a step into her house.**

"You should have expected what," **The voice came from behind her. **

**She halted in her steps. She couldn't turn around, not yet, because she could feel the tears coming into her face and she didn't want him to see them. She couldn't believe that he actually came and he was here. It's been months since she last even saw him and now he was finally her. **

**She waited a second before she finally turned around to face him. **

"**Lord Sesshomaru," She finally got out with slight tears in her eyes.**

"**Hi Rin," He responded with his same emotionless and plain voice. **

**Even though he was not smiling he had a look in his eyes that made it look like he was, or he wanted too.**

"**Lord Sesshomaru, you still look the same," Rin said walking closer to him. She was now looking up to him, but not like how she did when she was traveling with him. She was much taller now, up to his collar bone. And you can tell by the way that he was looking down at her; he also saw the difference.**

"**I couldn't say the same about you Rin, you've grown into a young woman," He said back to her, "This is for you."  
><strong> **He gave her a light blue kimono with big dark blue polka dots. There was also a pink obi tied up on top of the folded kimono. **

**Rins face was so gracious, because she loved the gift mainly because she hasn't had one from him in a long time. She took it and said 'thank you." He looked over to kimono that she had on, it was one that he gave her years before, but oddly still fit her decently.**

"**How did you get that cut," He asked looking into her eyes deeply.**

"**Huh?" She looked over at her sleeve where Sesshomaru was looking and there was a cut. She realized that it was probably from when she was running in the forest. She covered it with her hand and gave him a reassuring smile. **

**"Its nothing just tripped in the forest. I know its not like me to be so careless with clothes. Imma go put this on now. Please don't leave," She said walking into her house.**

**Sesshomaru watched her questioningly. Something was weird but she obviously wasn't just going to come out and tell him.**

**"Hey, Sesshomaru. Long time no see," Inuyasha said walking past him, "Came to see Rin. She's been waiting. Always talking about how she can't wait until she can travel with you again. Yata. Yata."**

**Sesshomaru looked over in his direction but didn't move anything but his head. **

"Coming back to live with me," he thought to himself.

**"Inuyasha shush. Hes not suppose to know," Kagome said trying to sound quiet but Sesshomaru can hear everything she said as clear as day. **

**"I'm not supposed to know what. What's going on here."**

**"Okay. Okay. Well see ya later Sesshomaru," Inuyasha said walking off with Kagome.**

**"Yeah, nice seeing you Sesshomaru."**

**Sesshomaru turned back to Rin's house.**

**"ALMOST DONE," She yelled out to me from inside.**

**He waited just another minute or two and then Rin appeared from her house completely dressed in her gift. She also out her hair up in a n ponytail leaving the bangs down. Her hair was so long now, even when it was in a high ponytail it was almost to her waist. He hair was almost as long as Sesshomaru. The only thing that has really changed about Sesshomaru. Other than that he was completely the same. **

**Sesshomaru looked at her the moment that she stepped out. Oh how he realized how much she has changed. Her appearance, personality, and everything else all matured since the last time that he actually saw her. That kimono that he got her complimented her body even more than any other one he had ever got her. **

**"You look nice Rin." All he said to her. She smiled bigger now that he complimented her appearance.**

**"Thank, I love it so much, this is by far one of my most favorite ones."**

**He looked at her as she smiled, but he could feel that he has never really looked at her this way. There was just something so different about her, she wasn't that same little girl she was 8 years ago.**

**"Uh. Rin I have to go," Sesshomaru said looking down at her straight into her eyes. He could feel that he emotions changed.**

**"Why do you have to leave so early. Can't you stay a little longer," she slightly whined.**

**"I must," He turned around and started walking off.**

**"Wait!" She yelled. He stopped walking but didn't turn around, "If you're going to go. PLEASE TAKE ME WITH YOU."**

Chapter 1 you guys hope you like it so far. If you haven't figure the non bold words are their thoughts that I will put in every once in a while.

Please Review and tell me how you like it.

-TrunksGirlKiryn


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1 came out pretty good. Please continue to review and tell me what you think or what you want to happen! :) Anything that you see that isn't bold, or italicized is their thoughts.

**Recap**: Sesshomaru came to visit Rin and gave her gift. Of course Sesshomaru looks the same but RIn has changed, in a way that Sesshomaru knew she would one day. And just before Sesshomaru was going to leave again, Rin decided that she finally wanted to go with him.

**Chapter 2**

**She stood there watching him, awaiting his response. **

"I didn't want to ask to go with him this soon. But I can't, I don't think it would be possible for me to go another day without him. Him coming today reminded me of everything that I cherish the most," she thought to herself.

"**I can't. Not now Rin," He responded as he continued to walk. **

"I can't take you, not now Rin," He thought as he walked off.

**Rin was devastated, hadn't he thought that it was about time. She is completely grown and she can defend for herself. It not that she liked Sesshomaru protecting her, it just the fact that she wants to be with him. She wants to walk beside him again while singing a song. She missed the sound of his voice when he would demand her to do something. Being free to do whatever you want, isn't fun if you can't do it with the one that you want to do it with.**

**He face fell she no longer had any emotion. She stared at the ground as she thought about what she'll do. She couldn't, she couldn't just stay here anymore. She can't do what he is telling her.**

**He continued to walk out of the village. He passed by Jaken who was sitting with Ah-Un.**

"**Lets go Jaken," He commanded.**

"**Ah, Yes Mi'Lord," He jumped up while tugging on Ah-Un's leash, "Where is Rin, I thought you were going to decided to bring her with us now."**

**Sesshomaru just kept walking and pressing on.**

"**She didn't want to come yet." All he said to Jaken.**

"Rin didn't want to come? I would of thought that she would jump at the mere thought of being able to finally come back with us," Jaken thought to himself.

Back to the Rin

**She finally decided what she was going to do. She wasn't going to let Sesshomaru get away that easy, not this time. She had spend years in this village learning to be a human, and decided that its not what she wanted. She went into her house, she was going to change her Kimono but she loved the one that he gave her so much, she kept it on. She walked over to her bed and under the board on the ground she grabbed her **_bow and arrows. _**She swung the arrow carrier around her shoulder and held on to the bow. She knelt down again into the floorboard for her sword that she wrapped around her waist. She was ready to go now. **

"**I'm coming Lord Sesshomaru," She said as she closed the door to her house. She ran as fast as she could to catch up to him. Although Sesshomaru thought that she was learning how to live like a human, she was learning different things too. Everyone knew how much she was waiting to live with Sesshomaru again, and how it would be hard for him if she could never defend herself. So they trained her. Taught her as much as they could before the day that he would come back to get her. Kagome who was pretty much skilled in her bow and arrow taught Rin how to shoot with a bow. And she become just as skilled or arguable better than Kagome at it. Inuyasha and Miroku taught her how to wield a sword. She was so good they thought that she was meant to fight with a sword. She said it was only because she had always watched Lord Sesshomaru use his sword. Along with the training for weaponry they taught her how to fight with hand to hand combat. And while being in the village so long she learned all the human necessities. Plants that were good to eat or poisonous. She never had to worry about the difference since Lord Sesshomaru can sniff out poison miles away. She even learned remedies and medicines. She was ready to travel with with him again, and defend herself. **

Back to Sesshomaru

"She was different something about her was different."

**Kagomes words kept playing around in his head. "Hes not suppose to know." What was it that he wasn't suppose to know. There was something about her that was different, that wasn't her attitude or appearance, something else. What ever was so different about her, he felt that this change in her is what he wasn't suppose to know. And whatever this change was, he didn't get a good feeling from it. Thats why he couldn't let her come, not yet. **

**Sesshomaru, Jaken, and Ah-Un were deep into the forest by the time the sun was going down. And Rin was trailing right behind him. She didn't know if he could sense her coming or not but she kept following after him. Once the sun was finally down and it was dark Rin decided that she will stop for the night. She became quite skilled with tracking people, so she will be able to continue in the morning. She climbed up into the nearest tree, and search for a branch big enough to support her for the night. She hasn't slept in the woods, alone, for a long time; actually for years. The last time she actually did was right after Sesshomaru had left her with Kaede.**

"_**She needs to learn to stay with humans, and then she can decide for herself later where she wants to be," The old women with an eye-patch said.**_

_**He stared at her, and didn't say anything. He knew that she was right, and that it would be best for Rin. She has already died twice and she can never died again, or he will never have her back. The only reason that she died that second time was because of him. Every time Rin is ever in danger is because of him. He was done with being the reason for Rin's suffering. **_

_**Rin was walking up to them.**_

"_**Okay, Lord Sesshomaru I'm ready."**_

_**She looked at him waiting for his command but he just looked at her. Straight into her eyes. He knelt down so that he was closer to being face to face with her.**_

"_**Rin, you're going to stay here."**_

_**She looked at him confused, and trying to figure out what he meant.**_

"_**But, I dont want too," She simply said. **_

"_**Look Rin, it will better for you here. Maybe then you can learn to be what you are. I will come to visit, but for now grow and learn in this human village." **_

_**With that he stood up and walked away with Jaken in pursuit after him. Rin didn't know what to say, he just left her like that. After, she thought she would be with him forever. For probably a month she slept in the forest after that day. She wasn't used to sleeping in a bed and house, nor did she really want to. She refused to learn their human ways, because they were ways that she gave up on long ago. **__For him._

**It was hard for her to sleep she had so much on her mine.**

"Why wouldn't he bring me with him. He said I can choose to come back with him whenever I wanted to. But I want to now!"

**Along with everything on her mind, she wasn't used to sleeping out in the woods anymore. There were noises and sounds off into the distance, the tree would make its own cracking sound, and the worst sound of all were the sounds of other creatures and demons. Some even seemed as though they were right next to her. The sound that seemed to terrify her the most was the sound of wolves. She seemed to get over her fear of wolves since Koga came every one and a while to see Kagome but tonight was weird. She felt it was because she wasn't with Sesshomaru. Any other time she would hear wolves in the forest, Sesshomaru was there, and she felt like he would always protect him. And even though she can protect herself now, she still wanted that support she had with him there by her side. **

**She curled up on the branch trying to block the sounds of the demons and just focus on her Lords voice.**

Chapter 2, thanks for reading and please review. More is to come. Sorry I'm taking so long for the Romance and everything, I am going to try and get to that next chap. Maybe! lol

-TrunksGirlKiryn


	3. Chapter 3

Please continue to review and tell me what you think or what you want to happen! :) Anything that you see that isn't bold, or italicized is their thoughts.

**Recap: **Sesshomaru refused to take Rin with him because he felt something was different about it, and it wasn't time for her to go. Rin wouldn't take no for an answer so she decided to follow after him. She has turned into quite a fighter from all the training from Inuyasha and everyone. It gets late and now she is sleeping all alone, waiting to reunite him.

**Chapter 3**

**Two days have passed since Rin started following Sesshomaru. She would think that he would notice her by now, but he hasn't shown any signs too. He never leaves or goes off for a long time, like he used to when Rin was traveling with him. The sun began to go down once again and Sesshomaru and Jaken stopped for the night. This was the first night since she started following him, that he actually stopped traveling. She was surprised, and decided to stop too. She has been anticipating when she will finally go up to him and tell him that she has been following her. But she has this feeling in the back of her head, that he knew she is following her this whole time. But he has been waiting for her to do something, but what would that be. If he knew I was following him, wouldn't he have told me to go back a long time ago since he didn't want her to come with him in the first place.**

**This time she didn't feel like climbing up into the tree so she stayed at the roots of it. She took her arrow basket and bow off and set them on the ground next to her, she also took her sword from around her waist and set it down with her other weapons. She rested her head against the trunk of the tree and tried to fall asleep. Just when she was almost asleep she heard crackling in between the trees in front of her. And as quick as she opened her eyes to see what it was, a demon came running at her. A big ogre looking demon, he had fangs that hung out of his mouth and his spit was just slobbering out as he ran rapidly at her. Rin quickly jumped out of the way as it slammed itself into the tree that she was resting on. It turned around looking for her. She quickly stood up from the floor and looked for her bow and arrow. It was splattered on the ground since the demon ran into the tree. She quickly ran for her bow and arrows. She grabbed at a arrow, but was too late to grab her bow when the demon picked her up with his hand. **

**He stared at her as she tried to force herself out of his grasp. He laughed at her efforts.**

"**I was hoping for me to have dinner tonight." He said.**

**She saw that she wouldn't be able to get out of his grasp so she took the arrow that was in her hands and shoved it into his eye. He winced and yelled from the pain and dropped Rin. She landed but landed badly on her ankle and she twisted it. She let out a slight sound of pain but it wasn't loud.**

" I can't let him know that I'm here."

**She quickly got up on her good ankle and hopped to her sword. The demon was moving around with his hands covering his eye. He was in so much pain he didn't know what he was doing. He was knocking down trees while he spun and yelled from place to place. She finally got to her sword and turned around to face the demon. But before she could notice the demon was already falling and going to land on her. She was going to move, but she forgot about her ankle and topple over from the pain. She watched as the enormous demon was going to fall on her. She closed her eyes and readied herself for impact when she heard a sound of slicing, and the demon screech. She opened her eyes and saw the demon in pieces all over the floor.**

To Sesshomaru before the demon attacked her

"_**Jaken, let's stop her," Sesshomaru said.**_

"_**What, why are we stopping," Jaken asked, halting in his steps.**_

"_**I need to go somewhere for a second, alone," He responded and then he flew off in the opposite direction that they were walking.**_

_**Sesshomaru flew and when he thought that he was close enough he stopped in a tree. He stood on a branch, so he can watch everything.**_

Back to Present

"**Huh?" She said to herself as she looked around. And out of no where Sesshomaru landed swiftly and soundlessly in front of her.**

**Rin looked at him wide-eyes and speechless. She didn't know what to say or do. The last thing that she wanted was for him to save her. She didn't want him to see that she still couldn't defend herself and send her back to the village. He was looking at her like he always did; emotionless. She didn't know what to say, but she knew that she had to say something.**

"**Thank You, Lord Sesshomaru," Rin couldn't look him in the eyes anymore, so she looked off into another direction, "How did you know it was me?"**

"Minus well ask him since he knows I'm here now."

"**I knew you were following me the whole time," He responded.**

"I knew it," Rin thought to herself**, "So what now are you going to make me go back to the village?"**

**She was still sitting on the floor and she was now facing it too waiting for him to tell her too.**

"_No_**," He responded. **

**The last thing that Rin thought he was going to say and he said it. What had changed his mind to be okay with her following him now?**

"**You not, why are you changing your mind," Rin asked finally looking at him.**

"**I knew that you were going to follow me the whole time anyways. But I wanted to see what changed about you," He said.**

**"What changed about me?"**

**"When I saw you, I saw that something about had changed, something more than your appearance."**

**Rin finally decided that she needed to get off the floor because it was starting to feel like how it used to. Sesshomaru always looking down on her, when she was a little girl. But she didn't want to be that little girl anymore, he wanted him to look at her as a partner and not a damsel in distress. She tried her best to get up, but almost fell multiple times.**

"**Let me help you," He said walking closer to her.**

"**No, I'm fine," Rin demanded as she hopped her way to get her bow and arrows, "I don't need anybodys help. **_Not anymore_**." She said the second part under her breath but Sesshomaru can easily hear everything she said.**

**She picked up her arrows and put them into her basket and grabbed her bows, as she tried to step again, she began to fall for sure this time. But Sesshomaru caught her. Her face tucked into his warm chest, and his right arm wrapped around her torso. She slightly blushed because she's never really been this close to him... consciously. He gave out a sigh,**

"**What am I going to do with you," He looked down at her and noticed her blushing, "Why are you blushing?"**

**He reached down with his left arm and grabbed her legs and now he was carrying her bridal style. He looked up ahead of him and then they began to fly.**

**Rin blushed even more now but looked away so that he wouldn't see, "I wasn't... Anyways what was it that you think is 'different about me," She asked.**

**There was a pause for a second. Rin didn't know if he was trying to think of it, or if he just didn't want to say it.**

"**You-," He stopped what he was saying. Rin looked up to see what had happened, but there was nothing different about him, "**_You don't need me anymore._"

**He finally got it out. Rin's eyes shot open, but Sesshomaru didn't see. But he could feel how much that statement impacted her. He didn't want to tell her until later but he just felt like he needed to say it.**

"**What makes you think I don't need you anymore?" She found the statement to be completely absurd. If anything she needed him more than ever.**

"**You're all grown, and you know so much more than what I could ever teach you. If you had stayed with me I would of never taught you anything that you know now."**

"**Why is that bad?"**

"**Because I would feel like I'll be holding you back, from you true potential," He responded. His voice was low and you can tell that this is a conversation that he has thought about for a long time. But his voice didn't tell if this was a bad thing or a good thing. Rin couldn't take it anymore, this conversation is beyond anything. she would ever want to hear from her Lord. Everything that he feels and thinks wasn't true and she was going to stir things straight. **

"**Can you stop for a second," Rin asked. She was looking down towards her body as he carried her. Her bangs covering her face. He looked down at her as he stopped flying and landed into a open space in the trees. He let her down just as she pretty much jumped out of his hands. She stood up as best as she could remembering the pain in her ankle, that began to fade away slowly. He stood in front of her looking at her waiting to see what she was going to say. He narrowed his eyes trying to figure out what she was feeling. She was still looking down towards the ground covering her face, she didn't want him to see her; to see how much everything was bothering her. She never found it to be so hard to look him in the eyes in her whole life. **

"**Lord Sesshomaru, I want to clear this up right now. I may not be the same little girl that you saved numerous times all those years ago. When you left me in that human village I thought about why you left me there for months trying to figure it out. And then it came to me, you were scared for my safety. So, I decided that I would never let you feel that fear again. So I trained harder than I ever could, so that the day that I could finally reunite with you, you will see me as a partner and not that little girl that had to always run away," Rin finally looked up at him, into his eyes. She was crying, tears going down her face, yet she was smiling, "Everything that you may think I changed because I was living in a human village was all for you. So that one day I could come back to being with you. I need you more than a person needs air or a fish needs water. Like Jaken told me all those years ago, how humans needs to cherish their years because they don't compare to a demon. Well I decided that my years were being completely wasted until they were spent with you, until the day that I die."**

Chapter 3 everyone. Thank you So much for reading and please review and tell me what you think. I know I said that I was going to get into the Romance in this chapter but its harder than you may think. I am a SesshomaruxKagura fan and only see Rin and Sesshomaru as a father/daughter relationship so its hard for me. But I wanted to try this so PLEASE bare with me, I will get to it.

I hope everyone likes me little Rin scene, there will be a lot more of those.

-TrunksGirlKiryn


	4. Chapter 4

Please continue to review and tell me what you think or what you want to happen! :) Anything that you see that isn't bold, or italicized is their thoughts.

**Recap: **Rin began following Lord Sesshomaru and even though she though he didn't know that she was following him; he knew the whole time. He could tell that Rin was endanger but decided to watch her defend herself which she does pretty well. When he comes and saves her, he decides that it is okay for her to continue with him. He said he felt she didn't need him anymore and Rin tell him that he is all she needs.

**Chapter 4**

**Sesshomaru stared at her bewildered by her sudden outburst. He wasn't scared to show his surprise mainly because no one was around but he would of never thought Rin would be the one to do what she did. He could tell by the way that she was looking and how her demeanor changed, that she regrets everything that she just did, but he didn't take it badly. He liked that she stood up to him and let him understand her point of view. She did say that she wanted him to see her as a partner, and a partner isn't always going to be that little passive girl that she once was. He didn't show it but he did utterly love the way that she talked to him. After all she did say that she needed him, and wouldn't be complete until she spends every day of the rest of her life with him.**

**He walked to her and she could feel him coming. She didn't know what he was going to do, but she continued to look down. As she felt that he was only inches away, she looked up at him and he quickly took her into a warm embrace. She was completely shocked but didn't deny the hug because she knew that she loved it.**

"**How could you just hug me," She asked still surprised by the weird act.**

**Sesshomaru had his left arm cradling her head and his left around her torso as he pulled her close. Rin wanted to hug back but she didn't, she just laid there lamely. Her head to his collar bones; she could feel him breathing; his chest moving up and down. She enjoyed it and didn't want it to end.**

"**I will never leave you again." was all he said before he released her and looked at her. Rin nodded her head and you can tell she was lot happier now. She took a deep breath and finally managed something out.**

"**So, where are we going?" She asked, as they both began to walk off back in the direction were Jaken is.**

"**Back to the West, I have to check on my land."**

**Rin looked at him concerned, she didn't like the idea of going somewhere with people who will most likely judge her on being a human. She knows how much Sesshomaru doesn't like humans, besides Rin of course, but shes going to go somewhere where everyone is like him. Just thinking of the glares and disdainful looks she is going to get from them.**

**Sesshomaru looked down at Rin's face and saw that she wasn't smiling anymore as he walked beside her.**

"**What's wrong?"**

**She looked up at him and saw him looking down at her, his emotionless gaze gave off the slightest bit of concern. She immediately began smiling the last thing she wanted was for him to be concerned about her. She didn't want him to worry about her no more, including her emotions and worries.**

"**What?! Nothing, just thinking about how happy I am," She looked forward again, she didn't want to see how he reacted to her saying that. But she could just feel him smiling, well smiling in the inside that is.**

**They got back to where Jaken was and Jaken looked surprised to see Rin.**

"**Rin! You look so different... well you are Rin, aren't you?" Jaken asked following after Rin and Sesshomaru as they walked by. **

**Rin laugh probably a lot more than what was necessary, but she couldn't help but laugh over that last part. She knew that it has been a long time but everyone told her that she hasn't really changed in her face. They told her that she had those young genes and even though she was almost an adult she still looked like she was 16 or 17. She honestly liked it though, because that means that when she is even older she will still look younger. The only thing that bothered her about it was that she has an adult body with a young face. Even she had to admit that it was a little weird sometimes. **

"**Of course its me Master Jaken," She smiled and she reached down and gave him a hug. She got so tall now that she far surpassed Jakens height and she had to go down on her knees just to give him a normal hug. **

**She could feel Jaken feeling happy, I'm sure even he had to admit that he missed Rin. With all the stressed that she's caused him, he got used to the constant worrying for her and possibly his life whenever something bad happened to her. It was a lifestyle that he was okay with having. **

"**We'll stay here for the night, and continue in the morning. Its about a weeks journey from the Western Lands," Sesshomaru said walking off. **

**Rin was surprised that he was leaving, even confused. He had never left Jaken alone while she was following them, but now that she is here why is she leaving. Was is because she was here now? Did he not want to be around her? She was so confused and didn't know what to think.**

"**He is just looking over the area to make sure that no impending danger is coming, why do you looked so worried girl," Jaken asked looking at me. Obviously he saw the concern in my face.**

"**I just, don't want him to do that anymore. He doesn't have to," I responded.**

**I slipped to the floor and brought my knees to my chest and wrapped my arms around my legs. Jaken came and sat down next to her, but he plopped down, and you could tell he was tired. As soon as he sat down he fell backwards and was far asleep. He was snoring loud and reminded me of the old times, when he used to lay down next me. And only a couple seconds later I felt Ah-Un walk behind me and lay down, he made a loud noise, the same noise he used to make when he wanted me to lay down on him, so that we can keep each other warm during the long night. I fixed my body into a cradling position and laid down on Ah-Un, and closed my eyes. I simply thought to myself, as I smiled, **_how wonderful it is to be back to when things were perfect._

Sorry I know short chapter, but I have a lot of school. I take high school classes and college classes, and have to maintain going to cheer practice on a regular bases. Life is packed but I love writing this story.

Anyways, I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter, next one should be up soon. SO there going to Sesshomaru's land, wonder how everyone is going to react. HAHA.

-TrunksGirlKiryn


End file.
